Small Box of Stories
by Chayanne
Summary: In box of plot bunnies. Ratings T - M, Parings? Yes sometimes, it will say so in the opening lines if it is.


**Silence**

_Team Seven Centric Fan Fiction_

_Disclaimer I don't own Naruto_

_Rating T_

-

* * *

-

Distance sound of the cicadas, chirping in the background. The Fallen strikes of lighting glancing over the treetops, Thunder cascading, roll over the clouds of affirmation in time. Speak with our fallen graceful rain, gliding downward in the spiral of the life strand. Grasses grow in the wisdom of tomorrow. Even if tomorrow is not known we still hold fast to that this might come. Still bring the warm light of the sun peaking between the clouds at dusk; the sun is setting on this day, looking towards tomorrow. The moon will rise soon behind the clouds looking to look. Shining its light over the land of seaed grass and trees, basking in the light of the moon brings the fireflies and nocturnal creatures. Cicadas have gone, the crickets have come the sounds of the chirping is almost in bearable in the silence is seaming penetrate, one can hear them echoing in the night. What will come, when the rains stop and the clouds part? No one will know, everything is silent.

Pooling waters, near the waterfall depict a young woman of age unknown. She is at waterside, washing something in the water. What is it? Her nose twitches in pain; it seems her entire body is racked with pain. What of this? Her head jerks up as if she is trying to hear something in the silence. What might come in the dead of night? She takes the article from the water and slowly backs away from the water, crouched low her body craning towards the underbrush. Her green flecked eyes scanning the waters front as she makes her way under the brush. She stills her breath; she knows that any hic can bring downfall to her location. It is difficult to stay silent; it is only a matter of time before someone realizes she is there.

Her eyes strain the night looking at the waters edge. Waiting, waiting and watching. What will come from the darkness?

Shadows appear from the tree lines, briskly, silently to the waters edge. Her breath sucks in as she holds it. _Friend or Foe?_ She holds the tattered article in her hands clenching it with dear life. Her eyes scan again watching the shadows creep along the waters edge. _Nightmare_. She shuts her eyes for just a moment before she realizes that is the wrong thing to do. They opened wide to see the shadows closing in on her location in the brush. _Please_…

"Sakura-chan?" One shadow whispers, in an instant she recognizes the voice. However, due the nature of things she keeps herself still, watching and waiting for the other shadows. "Na, Kaka-sensei… Sakura-chan should be around here?"

The second shadow, simply nods. The third shadow lets out a sigh, "Naruto, the point of this game is to find her… not to let her know _we_ are here. That is the nature of It." She knew that voice, the one she longed to hear possibly in the bedroom when she was no more the twelve. Her youthful crush no longer a boy, but a man. Her heart skipped a beat as that shadow came closer to the brush. "However she's not here, that I can sense." He said coldly turning back to the waters edge.

"Nya," Said the second shadow, which cause the third shadow to look back at him. This second shadow made no motion to move away, he kept on track for the brush. Before long his slender fingers were around her wrist pulling her out of the brush. "You see, she was here all along." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Tisk" Sasuke pouted looking away.

"Sakura-chan's cool!" Naruto cheered.

"What's so cool about being found? You idiot," Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Well seeing as I found you, It has gotten away. What do you want them to do Sakura-Chan?"

"Eh?" She squeaked lightly.

"You got away, fair and square. So, what do want them to do?"

Sakura felt her mouth curl up into a smile as she thought about all the horrible things she could do the boys. "Do I have to decide now?" She asked.

"Nya," Kakashi replied "You have a week to decide. If you don't before then you have to be _It_ again next game, understand?" His voice is seeming smiling as always.

"I understand."

"Now then, let's tend to those injuries shall we?"

"Hai" She chirped as he bends down for her to climb on his back. All the while the article still firm in her grasp.

-

* * *

-

I might actually do something with this but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.


End file.
